Jearmin Drabbles
by kittycow
Summary: A growing collection of Jearmin short stories. Feel free to give me requests.


After someone had learned Armin was blind, they instantly felt awkward about it and Armin could sense the pity they had for him. He never wanted their pity, in fact, he had accepted long ago that his eyesight wasn't there, nor would it ever be. It had come to a point where he kept to himself most of the time, despising the heavy feeling of sympathy in the air around them, so thick you could cut it with a knife. He almost gave up on making new friends, that is… until he met Jean. Even after learning that Armin was blind, he treated him like everyone else. It wasn't long until they became close friends, and later, more. Their personalities were like peanut butter and jelly, a tux and a tie, both complimenting each other in more ways then one. Where Jean lacked, Armin was stronger, and vice versa.

Jean was a man of dedication, and though lacking self confidence at times, Armin knew that he could trust his life within Jean's hands, just as he did with his heart. He knew Jean would never intend to hurt him. That's why when Jean proposed living together, he accepted immediately. Not only for Jean, did he agree, but for his grandfather too. Armin often felt like a burden, making the old man take care of him. Grandpa Arlert had done so much for Armin, such as raising him at such a young age after both his parents had passed away in a car accident, to teaching him everything he knows today.

The first month of living together, Jean would not stop babying Armin. It didn't matter what he was doing, but Jean always found an excuse to help in anyway he could, or if possible, do the thing himself. It wasn't that Armin was unappreciative of Jean's help, but he felt a bit useless with Jean doing everything for him. Though the pity and sympathy wasn't there, he couldn't help but to treat it as one of those situations.

So, when Armin got the chance to, he confronted Jean about it. Nothing was left out. He told him exactly how he felt about it, going as far as to say that he thought Jean was someone who wouldn't see his blindness as an inability to do things for himself. That only made Armin feel a bit guilty after hearing what Jean had to say. The reason for Jean's babying was because of a promise he had made with Armin's grandfather. To take care of Armin, protect him and guide him. Always be there for him and never abandon him. After a few lightly shed tears, a clingy hug and several kisses later, Armin decided to get used to it. He knew how important it was for Jean to show his worth towards the man that had raised his boyfriend.

There were often times when Armin would feel insecure, especially when Jean's hands would get a bit curious. The nervousness wasn't because of the touches, but rather because he doesn't know if his body was good enough. He's never seen himself before, so it was only natural that he felt this way.

Jean knew for a fact that Armin was self-conscious, and he thought it was cute at moments, but it was also pain to see, knowing that Armin thought less of himself. They've talked before about how they were both okay with going a bit further into their relationship, since they've deemed their year of knowing each other, and nine of those months dating, an acceptable time period to get more intimate, but Jean was always the one to stop before anything real happened. Secretly, Armin was thankful.

Though blind, Armin's eyes were quite expressive and filled with emotion. That's how Jean knew when to stop. When he could see the insecurity in Armin's blue hues. Jean had thought that Armin would eventually get over it, the more times he started to hint at it, but that was never the case. In fact, each time, as soon as Armin knew what Jean wanted to do, a look of uncertainty would flash in the blonde's eyes. This frustrated Jean, but he never wanted to take it too far and make Armin do something he wasn't ready for.

After another failed attempt, Jean decided to say something. Armin seemed astounded by how Jean could read his expressions like an open book, and also embarrassed. The both of them were red faced, stuttering messes as they had this talk. Armin replied honestly, saying how he wasn't sure about his body. Jean only shook his head, only seen as a moving shadow to Armin, before he pulled the blonde into a short but sweet kiss. Everything about Armin was flawless in his golden eyes, and that was exactly what Jean told him. With a bit of hesitance, Armin accepted what Jean had said and let things get a little intimate between them. Everytime Jean saw Armin look self conscious, he would whisper what he loved about him into his ear. Things were taken at a slow, loving pace, making sure not to rush anything.

That night made their relationship stronger, knowing that they could be exposed in front of each other without judgement or worry. Naturally, it lead to shared baths and cuddling in nothing but their boxers, both of them feeling comfortable in each other's presence. Thoughts of body image and not being good enough slowly evanesced from Armin's mind with each time they got close, until they disappeared completely. Everything was perfect between them, from their kisses and cuddles, to their intimacy.

Fights were a rare occurrence between them, but they have gotten into a serious one before. It was bad enough that Armin had to call his grandfather to get him. Once Armin was out the door, Jean didn't know what to do. His live had fallen into a routine revolving around Armin so much he barely had time for himself. He never complained, nor cared. It was what he wanted to do, so with Armin gone he felt lost, broken and empty. Armin, on the other hand, coped well without Jean, but that wasn't to say he didn't feel just as broken and lost. It had taken about two hours of feeling this emptiness before Jean ran out of the apartment and appeared on the doorstep with a box of chocolates for Armin. After it they made up, both of them had two words in their minds as they held onto each other like leeches. Never again. Even if it was only a few hours, Jean knew that he needed Armin. Life was strange without him. They both knew when to stop their bickering and when things were being taken too far. Neither of them wanted to repeat the same mistake. They couldn't bare to be apart.


End file.
